Wrapped Around
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Songfic to Wrapped Around by Brad Paisley. Patrick realizes his true feelings for Robin Scorpio. No flames, please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GH characters, but I'm working on it... **

**A/N: No flames, please**

**Wrapped Around**

**Songfic. Patrick comes to grips with his true feelings about Robin Scorpio.**

I can't believe it; I never thought this would happen. Not in a _million years_ did I anticipate ever feeling this way. I think about her every single moment of every single day, I find myself at her doorstep for no reason but to be near her and I get home from her place at _unbelievable_ hours. _This _is what she does to me. Okay, okay…I know we agreed on 'no-strings sex only,' but that's just not good enough. I want more than that. I can't take this anymore---I've gotta face the truth---I'm madly in love with her---I want to marry her.

_**Every day, I clock out. **_

_**And head straight to her house. **_

_**We cuddle up on the couch. **_

_**But it always ends the same old way. **_

_**I'm driving home and it's incredibly late. **_

_**Something's gotta change… **_

'_**Cause I've been wrapped around her finger**_

_**Since the first time we went out.**_

_**Every day, every night, she's all I think about. **_

_**I need that girl beside me when the lights go out**_

_**I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around...**_

"Patrick? _Patrick_…anyone home?" I snap back to reality to see her calling my name.

"Huh? What---what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, a hint of genuine concern in the midst of the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I was just…lost in your beauty, that's all," I reply. She rolls her eyes.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get lost later…what are you doing after work?" I can't very well tell her that I'm going to go shopping for an engagement ring, so I'm forced to lie.

"I…uh…have to go grocery shopping…" _Grocery shopping? Where the hell did that come from?_ She nods in some disappointed understanding.

"Oh, okay…maybe some other time, huh?"

"Yeah…maybe Friday. How's that work for you?"

"Friday it is." The smile on her face serves only to mask the sadness she is feeling. The only thing that redeems this whole conversation is the fact that she won't be feeling blue after she sees the ring I'm gonna get her. A quick kiss, and I'm off.

Well, I guess I _was_ offto the jewelry store, but my dad stops me in the parking lot.

"Hey," he greets. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna go to the jewelry store." He gets a confused grin on his face.

"Patrick…why would you want---?" I decide to cut him off before he makes fun of me like I'm sure he will.

"To get a ring, Dad…I'm going to get an engagement ring. I'm gonna ask Robin to marry me." The grin gets bigger, but the confusion leaves his face.

"Serious?"

"Yeah…I was gonna go get it now." He shakes his head.

"No. Come here, I've got something to show you." I watch as my father unlocks his car and pulls a small box out of the glove compartment. He shows it to me.

"A box?" I open it; inside is a diamond ring. "Wow…this is nice…where'd it come from?"

"It was your mother's wedding ring. Taking that ring off of her finger was the hardest thing I've ever done…I would like you to take it and give it to Robin…in hopes that you never have to take it off of her." I realize that I can't possibly accept something of such value to my father.

"I can't take this…"

"Why not? She would want you to have it, I wantyou have it…go on, take it!"

"I need an engagement ring…_that _will be the wedding ring." He nods.

"Fair enough---congratulations!"

"Thanks." When we finally go our separate ways, I make it to the shop just before it closes and I purchase a rather nice 14-carat band. _She's gonna love it! _

I'm on my way home when I remember something: Her father. Robert Scorpio and I don't necessarily see eye-to-eye, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I asked him for his daughter. After all, he asked me what my intentions were and I didn't withhold any information; I think I passed the test. My hands are shaking as I dial Robin's cell phone. She answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," I say. "I have a question for you---what's your dad's number?" She tells me and I scribble it down on the back of yesterday's sport's page. "Great---thanks a million." Before I can hang up, she asks,

"Patrick…why would you wanna call my dad?" Now I have to think up another lie; I can't stand not telling her the truth, but it's for the best.

"I…just…I have a question to ask him." _At least it's not a total lie. _Less than ten minutes later, I'm on the phone with her father. "Good evening, Mr. Scorpio…this is Patrick Drake."

"And the same to you. To what do I owe this call, Patrick Drake?" he questions.

"W-well, sir…I---I'm calling about Robin."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, sir…actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you---in person." I'm low on cash, so I think of the cheapest eating establishment I can. "Could you meet me at the McDonalds across the street from General Hospital?" It seems like forever, but he says yes.

**_Went to the bank._**

_**Took out a loan. **_

_**Went and bought the perfect stone.**_

_**Called up her dad on the phone.**_

_**I'm taking him to dinner Sunday night.**_

_**I've never been so nervous in my life. **_

_**I wanna do this right… **_

_**Cause I've been wrapped around her finger**_

_**Since the first time we went out.**_

_**Every day, every night, she's all I think about.**_

_**I need that girl beside me when the lights go out.**_

_**I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around… **_

My heart is pounding as I enter the restaurant. Granted this isn't neurosurgery, but I'm sweating bullets; I want to do this the right way. We sit down and negotiations begin.

"You said on the phone that this was about Robin," he implies. "Where is she in all this?"

"Well…I would like to---that is...I want to marry her." He raises an eyebrow at my request.

"Marry her?"

"Yes, sir."

"What makes you think you should be able to do such a thing?" he asks in his Australian accent that makes me feel as though I'm having a Big Mac with Crocodile Dundee.

"Honestly, she's on my mind every waking moment. When I'm near her, I feel like I've never felt before. Your daughter does things to me…she makes me face my fears and admit my weaknesses…she makes me want to be the kind of man we know she deserves. Robin is like no other woman I've ever met---she's smart, funny, kind and above all, dedicated. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone…and I'm 90 sure she loves me, too. And I know she's been hurt in the past, but I would _never _intentionally cause her harm. Surely you know what it's like to love somebody…so what do you say, sir? May I please marry your daughter?" I end my speech, terrified of what he might say. After an eternity, he nods.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." I jump up from the table and extend my hand, gushing,

"Thank you, Mr. Scorpio! _Thank you! _I promise…I won't let any of us down." He chuckles, probably remembering the first time he asked someone's father for permission to marry.

"You're welcome…and, call me Robert. So tell me, did you ask her yet?"

"No."

"Then the hell are you still doing here?" I realize he's right and race off to find my bride-to-be.

**_Yes, sir, I love her very much. _**

_**I know it's only been seven months. **_

_**But that's long enough…**_

Even at night, General Hospital is abuzz with activity. I first check the nurse's stations---she's not there. Finally, I see Elizabeth Spencer.

"Have you seen Robin?" I ask, panting.

"Yeah. She, Alan, Monica, Noah and Lainey are all in the break room."

"Terrific---thanks." I walk a little slower to the staff lounge so as not to wear myself out, humming the wedding march as I go. Sure enough, there they all are. "Hey, everybody," I announce. It's met with a chorus of 'hellos.' I approach Robin; I catch my dad's eye and he winks.

"Robin…I have a question," I say. Our eyes meet and I get down on one knee. The women in the room try hard not to scream when they realize what I'm about to do. "Will you---"

"Yes," she says. "Yes, Patrick, I will." This isn't quite what I was expecting; I rise to face her.

"How do you know what I was gonna say?" I retort. "I could have just asked you to get the hell out of my life…don't jump the gun next time." I hear Dad laugh quietly; sounds like something he would've done if he were in this situation.

"Sorry," she says, her voice kind of shaky. I get down on one knee again.

"Now…Robin Scorpio, will you marry me?" She shakes her head yes, but cannot speak because she's too busy crying. "ALL RIGHT!" I take her in my arms and we share the most passionate kiss either of us has ever experienced. When we pull apart, she states the obvious.

"I love you."

"I know; I was gonna pop the question in the supply closet where we could be alone, but I decided it would be better with an audience…and I love you, too."

_'**Cause I've been wrapped around her finger **_

_**Since the first time we went out.**_

_**Every day, every night, she's all I think about. **_

_**I need that girl beside me when the lights go out **_

_**I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around.**_

_**I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around. **_


End file.
